


Nori's Surprise Birthday Present

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Cuckolding (sort of), F/M, Hand Job, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crop, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shibari, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, butt plug, mild blood play, mild kink shaming, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori's birthday is coming up and Dwalin can't decide what to get Nori.<br/>Nori requests something in the bedroom that Dwalin simply can't fulfill.<br/>Dwalin comes up with a plan to solve both their problems. </p>
<p>Basically, just look at the tags and know that Nori has a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nori's Surprise Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Letting your spouse/partner/Dom/someone else negotiate kinks and hard limits for you is not the best idea. In fact, it can be downright unsafe. Don't do it. It works here because fiction.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so be warned of silly mistakes. And feel free to comment. Concrit is always welcome.

Alright kids. I'm orphaning this work. I've wanted to for a while. I don't like it, can't remember what moved me to post this, and now I would like to forget its existence. The only reason that I'm not deleting it entirely is because some people bookmarked this. I respect your feelings about this work so I'll leave it up for you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thought of what to get Nori for his birthday had been on Dwalin’s mind for weeks. It wasn’t as though his husband was expecting anything and certainly wasn’t as though he needed anything, but that was not the point. Dwalin would not skate by doing only the bare minimum for his spouse, not now that they were nobility and inaccessibly wealthy.

The idea of doing something intimate for Nori had not occurred to Dwalin until several days beforehand. Their sex life was certainly not lacking, but Nori was always trying something new, something strange. For his part, Dwalin was perfectly and utterly satisfied with taking and/or receiving a good, hard pounding every other day or so. The kinks that Nori brought into their bedroom weren’t unwelcome but they were certainly unlooked for and, while they usually turned out to be pleasurable, Dwalin generally felt out of his depth.

Then, Nori suggested _that_. It wasn’t that Dwalin was unfamiliar with pain- taking or dishing it out- but pain and sex didn’t mix in his book and the idea that he would intentionally hurt his husband was too much to process. Dwalin hoped that Nori would let it go and tried to put it out of his mind, but he knew better than that. Nori had always been the one in their relationship to like it when Dwalin bit him just a little too hard or gripped him just a little too tightly.

After their tumble last night and Nori had woken up happily nursing a set of deep purple bruises on his neck and shoulders Dwalin couldn’t help but to remember. That’s when the idea hit him.

The dwarrowdam he hired had assured him that she was a professional wouldn’t permanently injure his spouse. Dwalin stared agape at the pages in his hands as he sat in her office.

“Make sure to get each of those things before I arrive and have them stored together for easy use,” she instructed.

Dwalin, however, said nothing continuing instead to stare at the list, which was a paltry eight items long.

“I don’t know what half of this is. How do I get it?” he finally stammered.

The dwarrowdam smiled gently. “If you want, I’ll take care of it, dear, and I’ll bill you later for the materials and my time. Fair?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Now dear, let’s have a look at those other pages shall we?”

Dwalin spent a rather strange hour going over lists of what would and would not be okay. He marked off three things and he couldn’t tell which worried him more- that he didn’t mark enough or that Nori was really interested in all of those kinks.

The following three days were spent in agonizing nervousness. What if Nori didn’t actually want to be hurt like that? What if Nori was mad that Dwalin brought someone else into their bedsport? What if Nori didn’t fancy tumbling with a dam?

His worries were ridiculous of course. Nori never asked to do something in bed that he didn’t want and Dwalin knew for a fact that Nori fancied dams just as much as dwarrow, not to mention that this wouldn’t be the first guest that had shared their bed. To compensate, Dwalin took out his nervous energy on his trainees who were only too glad when Dwalin’s requested leave time arrived and he had several days off with Nori.

On his husband’s birthday, Dwalin sat at the breakfast table silently abusing his porridge while Nori observed his tension quietly.

A knock sounded at the door and Dwalin stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over.

Dwalin grunted something at the caller that resembled “come in” and shut the door rather abruptly as the strawberry blond dam brushed past him into their livingroom. She set wore a simple dress, like most working dams, and carried a large leather bag in her hand.

“You hired a domestic for my birthday?” Nori asked, eyebrows raised. He was doing his very best to conceal his amusement. “I know neither of us likes cooking or cleaning but you could have just hired her. You didn’t need to do it for my birthday... or wait so long.”

The dam eyed Nori appraisingly and then turned to Dwalin.

“So that’s him?”

Dwalin nodded and she sighed. “I can see why you thought he needed such a thorough seeing to.” She turned back to Nori and smiled in a way that made the ginger’s cock jump. “Dress down, dear. We’ll be back in a minute.”

Dwalin gathered her bag from the floor and led her down the hall to the bedroom where she arranged her things on a table next to the bed. Nori’s husband busied himself with last minute touches- a glass of water, stoking the night’s fire, and removing the extra blankets from their bed. Much to his surprise the dam was in the process of removing her clothing when Dwalin turned around. His mouth was quite agape when she looked up and she nearly chuckled as he snapped his mouth shut and turned to busy himself with anything else.

She finished up with her preparations and gathered a small leather tie in her hand as she sauntered to the livingroom. Nori was waiting at the breakfast table, naked and smoking his pipe. He smiled with half lidded eyes as she approached but didn’t bother to get his feet off the table.

Gently, the dam removed Nori’s pipe and tapped the remainder of the leaf into the hearth before laying it on the mantle.

“Now, let’s get that hair taken care of, hmm?” she purred.

With the piece of leather, she moved behind Nori and began to run her fingers through his hair. Nori’s cock stiffened perceptibly as she dragged her nails along his scalp with the pretense of pulling his hair back into a ponytail. The dam smiled appreciatively as Nori’s eyes rolled back in his head and closed.

“Much better. No sense to have that pretty face hidden under all that hair. Now, if you would stand and follow me please…”

Nori was quick to comply, not embarrassingly so but very nearly, and they relocated to the bedroom.

Dwalin was waiting for his husband as he sat on the bed. No sense in the being the only one with clothes on, he thought, and so he sat giving his cock a few half-hearted tugs and was pleasantly pleased to watch his husband walk in the room with a look anticipation and enthusiasm on his face.

Nori found himself directed to kneel on the bed while Dwalin knelt in front of him, holding his arms while the dam threaded rope through and around them.

“Normally, I don’t bother with ropes like these, but your husband here informs me that you have a very special need that you would like me to address. I want to make sure that you enjoy yourself without having to hold back. Besides,” she paused her rope work and leaned to leaned down to whisper against his ear, “I get the feeling that a kinky little treat like yourself wants to be tied up and at my mercy. Tell me I’m wrong.”

If Nori hadn’t been aroused with his cock leaking for it before, he definitely was now.

“Hmm, you want this don’t you?” she purred, still breathing hot against his ear. Nori nodded vigorously but remained mute as he tried to calm his overactive heart.

“You have to say something. I won’t hurt you unless I know that you want it.”

“Please. I want this,” Nori moaned, his breath raspy with desire.

“You want what?”

“I want you to hurt me.”

The dam purred again. “Well when you ask so nicely…” A hand landed swiftly at the crease between the thigh at buttock and Nori moaned wantonly, arching back against his captor.

She returned to her tying without further ado and noted that the muscles in her client’s shoulders had already begun to twitch under the strain of the position she had chosen. Dwalin held his husband’s arms above his head, elbows up and hands down crossing behind the neck. The ropes kept the thief from changing position but they did not alleviate the tension. When the knots were complete she took the tail of the rope and ran it steel loop that Dwalin had added to the ceiling several days before. Nori had noticed the addition, as he noticed everything, but chose not to comment. Now, he could not be more pleased with its intended use.

He balanced awkwardly on his knees while held by the ropes. Dwalin had retreated to the head of the bed and their guest had crossed the room to gather a few choice supplies.

“Before we begin, my dear, there is a bit of business that we need to clear up. First, we need a safe word. Do you understand what we would be doing with such a thing?”

Nori replied in the affirmative and chose his word as “ _dumâl_ ,” the name with which he referred to his favored one handled fleshing knife when working. Dwalin looked thoroughly confused when the dam addressed him and he confessed that he did not understand.

“Nori’s safe word will allow us to hurt him, and pleasure him, as we see fit without having to worry about whether or not he wants us to stop…”

“Couldn’t he just say ‘stop?’” Dwalin suggested.

“He probably will, repeatedly. He will also say ‘no’ and ‘I can’t take it’ but he won’t mean any of it. It allows him to yell and scream and beg and know that none of it will give him the mercy he asks for, unless he uses his word. If he does, then we stop everything and see what he needs.”

Dwalin shook his head. “That we even need a safe word worries me. He shouldn’t have to say those things and not have us listen.”

“But I want to,” Nori protested.

Dwalin looked at his lover’s face and saw want, raw and uncut. He knew that Nori was serious and while this whole business bothered him he could see that Nori would absolutely love whatever she did so he conceded. “I don’t pretend to understand but alright.”

“Good. Business is concluded.”

Nori felt the dip of the bed as the dam returned.

“What do I call you?” Nori asked.

“Ma’am will do nicely.”

Hands, well oiled ones at that, gripped his arsecheeks and spread them wide. A hand left and returned to strike, not too hard but enough to leave a sting, across his exposed hole. Nori gasped and barely had time to recover before another and another landed in rapid succession. He was bucking against the contact and wondering what exactly Dwalin had told this dam to do with him. When the next hit didn’t come he sagged forward enough to put a pinch in his arms.

He tried to straighten himself only to buck against the two slick fingers that she roughly pushed into him. The ginger threw his head back and hissed against the burn but they continued in until he could feel her hand pressing against his body. She began to work him open with clinical precision deliberately missing his most sensitive spot with every thrust and turn of her fingers.

“I’ll be putting more into you than this. If this is all the better you take it you might be asking out sooner rather than later.”

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” Nori managed. “I take his cock and it ain’t no small thing.”

She smirked, though she knew Nori couldn’t see it. “Good to know,” she drawled as she shoved a third finger in without preamble.

Nori shouted at the sudden intrusion but didn’t want to give in that easy and fucked back against the fingers. Dwalin had taken him rougher than this before in times when they had both been too drunk either for Dwalin to prepare him properly or for Nori to object. Nori strongly doubted that a few fingers would be the death of him.

“Already enjoying that are you? Well, I guess we can dispense with the prep work then, eh?” Her voice was playful but mischievous and Nori wondered what he had goaded her into.

A sensation of stretch and rapidly invading cold made her intentions clear. The dam pressed a large oiled and chilled metal plug into Nori with merciless force, pausing her efforts only at the edge of tearing from his rather lacking preparation. Nori was whimpering and straining forward and away, though he was only able to move several inches, a distance that was easily made up by the dam.

With a pop and a flutter, the ring of muscles gave way for the widest part of the plug and the dam let go, leaving Nori heaving and gasping for breath. His head hung forward and a bright pink flush was spread over his face and down his chest. Dwalin liked how it stood out even brighter with the sheen of sweat that already covered Nori’s skin.

Dwalin watched scene and admired the dam. She did nothing that he hadn’t done to Nori a hundred times before but he had never managed to wreck his husband like that before even fucking him. He thought that maybe there was something to the ruthlessness she employed against Nori and filed away little bits here and there to use later.

A warm breath against his cheek caused Nori to start and look up. At some point she had moved in front of him and was less than an inch from being pressed against his body.

“You’ve been so good. I know that hurt and you took it all without complaining. I think you’ve earned yourself a little treat.”

Nori involuntarily jerked forward towards the dam but she held him in place with her hands on his hips. Slowly, she lowered herself until her buttocks met her heels and she lapped gently at the already pebbled buds of the ginger’s nipples. They were nestled in a light covering of curled hair that grew thicker towards his sex.

Instantly, Nori moaned and let his head fall back again. A gentle scrape of the teeth followed by a suck had Nori keening loudly. She rose from her heels to regain her height and pressed her body against his. His face dropped to her shoulder and he kissed and nipped at the tender flesh there. With her legs slightly spread his cock fit nicely between them and he rutted fruitlessly against her, feeling the slickness and heat of her parted folds against his dwarfhood. Then, as suddenly as she was there, she was gone.

He groaned his frustration and his hips tried to chase the lost heat of her body.

“Ah, ah, ah, I think you got plenty just now. Don’t be greedy.”

Sighing deeply Nori closed his eyes and tried to readjust to take the stress out of his shoulders. He knew not to hope for more when he felt something brush against the base of his cock and opening his eyes he could see that his lack of hope was not unfounded. Rather than find someone about to take him in hand he groaned at the realization that she was tightening a small leather strap at the base.

“Oh, don’t whine. It’s not too uncomfortable… yet.”

As she moved behind Nori again he found himself looking deeply into Dwalin’s eyes. Dwalin was clearly affected by the sight, his cock hard and leaking, though Nori hadn’t seen him touch himself since they settled on the bed. Dwalin enjoyed the sight greatly. Nori debauched and coming undone was always his favorite, both because nothing went straight to his groin like seeing his husband like that and because he loved giving Nori what he wanted.

The gasp and look on the bound thief’s face when the dam pulled the plug back out to the widest part before letting it pop back in and twisting it nearly finished Dwalin. It would have finished Nori, as tightly wound as he was, if it weren’t for the leather strap. His aborted finish left him screaming and writhing against the ropes.

Before he could begin to wind down from his shocks of pleasure the strawberry blond lass behind Nori began to leave searing marks across his arse cheeks and thighs with her hand. The strikes were merciless, far harder than those against his exposed hole, and a heat blossomed through his body. She was accurate too. Every third strike pushed the metal plug in just so, sending pleasure shooting through him.

“Mahal, please, it’s too much. Please… I can’t…”

The dam listened carefully to the intensity of his pleas. She considered them whining at best. She already knew that his threshold for pain lay far away from where they were at the moment and she edged him closer to his breaking point, though not too close, before stopping, after all this was just the warm-up. Nori hung, ignoring the protests of his shoulders, and panted through the strokes. By the time she relented, even the slide and pop of the heavy plug wasn’t enough to force a reaction, though he felt the jabs of pleasure no less.

“I think he needs a little break,” the dam said as she crossed the bed to Dwalin.

“Aye,” he concurred in gravelly voice.

“Well, let’s offer him a little show in the meantime, then. You think he might like that?”

Dwalin’s answer was less words and more of a feral growling sound in his chest.

“Watch us, dear. This is for you after all,” she ordered in Nori's direction.

Nori pulled his head up, struggling for the energy, and watched with half lidded eyes as his husband and this conniving dam situated themselves in front of him making sure that their union would be in full view for Nori. She was on her hands and knees and Dwalin was on his knees behind her, already lining up his cock. Nori groaned and his cock ached at the sight.

With one swift motion Dwalin claimed the dam and that stroke was followed by another and another, leaving no time for adjustment. Nori's head was swimming at the display. She clearly seemed to be enjoying the pounding, not faking her pleasure like he had observed with prostitutes in the past, and Dwalin's lust was written in no uncertain terms all over his person. Nori could feel his cock grow impossibly hard and glancing downward he could see that it was darkening to a deep red that bordered on purple.

The aching sensation increased as Dwalin reached his hand under her to finger the sensitive nub of flesh that lay just above her cunt. The moans that resulted were definitely not for show and the blond gripped the sheet with both hands as her arms gave out and she rested on her elbows. Dwalin was nearing his finish, Nori could see the signs. His legs were shaking and his low rumbles of enthusiasm had turned to growls and grunts.

With a breathy moan the dam went limp as Dwalin relentlessly plowed into her. Nori, even in his state, was still more than sufficiently observant to take note of the twitching of her muscles and the flush that decorated her gorgeous light pink skin. Dwalin followed her over the edge less than a minute later with a roar and a set of thrusts that shook her entire body. He stilled and rested across her back, trailing kisses along her shoulders and neck. While she was accustomed to much more intense and far less enjoyable couplings- nearly all of which ended without gentle touches or comforts- she could not begin to pretend that the dwarf's intimacies were unwanted. She moaned lightly into the sensation and relaxed ever so slightly. She found no shame in enjoying her work and found that moments like these brought out her best performances.

Nori watched the exchanged tenderness with unconcealed hunger. A whisper passed between the two, followed by a slight smile, and for a moment Nori felt like he was intruding on two lovers that he didn't know. He shook the feeling when Dwalin disengaged from the dam and moved to him. Nori felt like he would crawl out of his skin when Dwalin swallowed him to the root. Bucking without success against his husband Dwalin finished him in no more than five sucks. The dam was off the bed, though Nori didn't notice it, when her client almost came again.

"Aaah!!! Mahal's beard! Please, please, it's too much, please let me come. I- I can't take anymore..."

Dwalin had brought Nori to his incomplete finish and moved away to lean against the headboard and watch him come unglued just a little more as the remaining shocks of pleasure ripped through him.

The blond used Nori's complete distraction to stand behind him on the bed and reach around him to claim a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. It was already pebbled and aroused so she moved quickly. Before Nori had let go of his first moan from the contact, a heated needle slid through the extended flesh. She let go of the angered nub of flesh, leaving the needle in place.

"Aah! Shit! What in Arda was that?" Nori shrieked, all dignity and attempts to conceal his pain long since abandoned.

"You'll look so lovely with nipple rings, don't you think?" she cooed.

Nori tried to protest, especially because he noticed that the word was plural, but it was cut off by the first blow of a riding crop on the back of his thighs. The ginger whimpered and writhed, trying to brace for the next blow, but it was difficult. The strokes varied in location and interval which only ratcheted up his anxiety. Soon his thighs, and parts of his previously recovering backside, were littered with the marks of the leather tipped crop as the intensity of the blows gradually grew.

Dwalin watched with utter amazement as Nori's howls of pain slowly transmuted into moans. These were not the moans of someone in agony but of someone being luxuriously fucked in just the right way with maybe a tinge of burn to remind you that there was some pain involved. At first, Dwalin wondered if Nori simply enjoyed pain this much but it became apparent that he truly felt pleasure at her hands as his cock continued to drip pre-spend in a steady stream onto the sheets. That this could occur, that someone's brain could eventually be tricked into accepting what appeared to be an excruciatingly painful beating as anything other than torture, made Dwalin wonder fleetingly if the woman had magical powers of some sort. 

When the dam stopped Nori seemed to melt against the bonds that held him up. She made quick work of retrieving the other needle, as well as the rings, from the small tray in the hearth. This time, when she pressed the needle through at an impossibly slow pace, Nori shuddered and whimpered but did not fight. Soon the rings replaced the needles and with the gentle caress of an old lover she licked the droplets of blood from the newly pierced flesh eliciting the most delicious gasps from the thief.

Careful hands caressed the abused flesh of Nori's thighs and arse, kneading the muscle, relaxing any tension that lingered. Then, slowly, she pulled at the metal plug that was seated inside him. Nori cried out at the sensation, his senses overextended. She worked the flare of the plug in and out, stretching the rim of his hole tortuously. Every few pulls the plug nudged that place in him just right to send sparks up his spine and he moaned low and loud, his aching cock jumping. Finally, she removed the plug and his muscles fluttered and clenched at the empty air.

Dwalin edged closer to Nori, aware of the upcoming finale, already hard again from watching his husband fall apart so nicely. Out of his peripheral vision, the guard watched as the blond slipped into a leather harness fitted with a wooden cock. She slicked herself with precision and sauntered over, tin of salve in hand, to do the same to her client.

The touch made Nori flinch but his anxiety didn't last and he keened like an animal in heat when she seated herself in his arse. The dam set a brutal pace as soon as she felt Nori could take it, which was almost immediately. With unerring accuracy she grazed his gland every thrust and before long he was screaming through another dry finish. While the thief babbled nonsense and begged the Valar for release the dam nodded to Dwalin who untied his husband's cock.

Nori's eyes opened wider and seemed to focus for a moment when he saw his lover. His eyes snapped shut and his head lolled to one side when Dwalin took his neglected member in hand.

"Look at me, Nori," he coaxed gently. "Look me in the eye when you finish."

Nori, who would have normally done just the opposite simply to annoy his husband, did exactly as he was told. Panting, moaning, screaming- every moment without breaking eye contact. To Nori the moment lasted for an age, but in truth the ginger went off in less than a minute. The dam rocked gently into her client through the aftershocks and then stilled, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

With her hands still holding his waist she leaned in. "I'm going to withdraw now," she warned.

Even with the warning Nori gasped for breath when he was finally empty. Deft fingers made quick work of the ropes attaching the lucky dwarf to the ceiling and Nori limply landed in Dwalin's arms. Another few moments saw Nori's arms free and he weakly readjusted.

With Nori in safe arms for the moment she took the opportunity to step out of her harness, gather a tin of salve for bruises, and a cool wet cloth. He was barely conscious when she returned to the bed but the sighs of enjoyment when the cool rag ran along his heated flesh let her know that he was still awake to some degree. Dwalin gently laid him face down on the bed and kneaded the cream into the slowly darkening thighs and buttocks while she deeply massaged his arms and shoulders to stimulate circulation. Nori was snoring softly before they concluded their work and Dwalin left him to help the dam gather her things, minus that which Dwalin would be keeping as per their transaction.

"Are you sure that you don't need to rest a bit before you go? We have a spare room," Dwalin offered as they stood in the livingroom of the apartment. He felt quite thoroughly exhausted by the morning's activities and wondered how she was even able to continue to walk, given that she had been far more active.

The dam shook her head politely. "Thank you but I have another appointment soon and I have some preparations to make."

Dwalin nodded. There was an exchange of items- more salve, a rinse for Nori's nipples, a business card, and of course another jingling leather pouch from Dwalin.

The dam smiled noting the extra heft of the bag. "I'll be by tomorrow and we could take lunch together if you don't mind. I like to check up on my clients when I've been rough, make sure they're mending alright."

Dwalin nodded again and she hefted her duffle. There was a pause as she reached the door.

"I rarely enjoy my work as much as I did with you two. Feel free to call on me anytime, I'm sure we could work out a generous price arrangement for such nice dwarrow."

Dwalin grinned lecherously. "I'm sure we will, Madam Freyna. Good day."

"And a good day, to you as well, Master Dwalin."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how Nori's arms were tied you can get an idea here:
> 
> http://www.pinterest.com/pin/274367802269529391/
> 
> although there would need to be a bit different knot structure to safely support securing him to the ceiling without cutting off circulation.
> 
> Also, the name of Nori's knife is neo-Khuzdul for "bleeder." This is only because I got tired of reading the dictionary by the "b-section" and stopped when that looked good enough.


End file.
